Baby did a bad, bad thing
by fuckfuckfuck
Summary: Det är helg, solen skiner, Bella luktar hallon och Edward har en jävligt dålig dag.


"Förlåt mig, Edward" Bellas röst är knappt en viskning, men han hör den. Han hör hur orden river mot hennes strupe, hör hesheten och desperationen – eller är det rädsla? – som döljer sig där bakom.  
>Hon har försökt komma nära honom, och han har morrat åt henne att hålla sig borta. Men nu finns ingen kamp, ingen kraft kvar i honom att hålla henne på avstånd.<br>En plötslig trötthet väller över honom, övermannar otåligheten, den slöa rastlösheten som dånar i bakhuvudet och sänder elektriska stötar genom nervtrådarna och håller honom på helspänn.  
>Bella står i andra änden av rummet, med ryggen tryckt mot väggen. Detta vet han, trots att han inte ser på henne. Han kan känna vibrationerna genom golvet. Kan känna spänningarna i hennes kropp, och höra hjärtslagen som pumpar blodet runt i hennes vener.<br>Han låter blicken följa en vertikal spricka i väggen. Hur den tränger upp bakom golvlisten och målmedvetet sträcker sig uppåt, likt en envis blomma ur asfalten. Ett smalt träd som sakta söker veckla ut sina grenar, inträngd mellan två stora ekar.

Han hade suttit i bilen med Carlisle och Emmet. Solen sken när de lämnade Forks och körde västerut, upp mot bergen. De hade tagit vägen förbi La Push. Carlisle hade inte varit speciellt entusiastisk över tanken, och hans blick hade mörknat en aning när det först kom på tal, men Edward hade gjort klart att det inte var förhandlingsbart. Han tänkte inte lämna Bella om han inte först kunde försäkra sig om att det var säkert.  
>First beach låg öde när de passerade. Edward lät blicken glida över den halvmåneformade stranden. Det grå vattnet rullade sakta in och slog mot stenarna. Sjögräs hade krampaktigt virat sina långa fingrar runt strandad drivved eller kilat sig fast i stenarnas sprickor för att inte sugas tillbaka ut i havet, och låg slött kvar på stranden i väntan på nästa våg. Emmet varvade motorn och spejade upp mot berget på andra sidan.<br>"_Jag har massa skolarbete att ta igen. Det kommer bli en händelselös helg i mitt rum. Det värsta som kan hända är att jag får paper cuts av allt bläddrande." _Han kunde höra Bellas ord i sitt huvud, ändå oroade han sig. Bara tanken på att hon inte höll sitt löfte och träffade Jacob bakom hans rygg sänkte en grå skugga över den kommande jakten och sköt vassa pilar genom hans kropp.  
>- "Det är ingen här, Edward" Carlisles röst var låg och stadig.<br>Edward suckade och vände sina svarta ögon mot Carlisle. "Du har sett det du skulle se" Oron glimmade till i den fasta blicken. Carlisle hade rätt. Det fanns ingenting mer de kunde göra. Edward tog ett djupt andetag och försökte mota undan den obehagliga känslan som hade byggt sig ett bo någonstans i maggropen. Carlisle nickade åt Emmet som svängde tillbaka ut på vägen.  
>- "Du vet hur viktigt det är att hålla en jämn diet, och du har redan gått långt över tiden för vad du borde. Nu mer än någonsin är det viktigt att du behåller fokus"<br>Edward visste att Carlisle hade rätt, men han kunde ändå inte låta bli att tänka att han borde varit ensam i bilen. Då hade pakten Carlisle gjort med quileuteindianerna generationer tidigare varit det sista han bekymrat sig över när han tog sig ned mot reservatet. Han skulle säkert kunna ta ut minst två av vargarna innan de hann samla ihop sig tillräckligt för att inse att någon brutit mot avtalet.  
>Det faktum att de sedan skulle slita honom i stycken bekom honom inte, han skulle till och med se fram emot att låta Jacob göra den äran. Kanske skulle det få Bella att inse varför han måste vakta på henne.<br>Plötsligt ökade bilen farten och huden runt Emmets käkar spändes. En pickup av äldre modell, med trasiga framlyktor, kom körandes runt kröken i motsatt riktning. När fordonen passerade varandra mötte Carlisle den kalla blicken hos Harry Clearwater.

Edward ser på fönstret. Utanför har molnen börjat hopa sig. Han tänker att han borde gå. Bella har tystnat men han kan fortfarande känna henne närvaro. Kanske har hon somnat, fast det tror han inte. Han känner blicken som bränner i hans hud.  
>Carlisle hade rätt.<br>Och nu kan inte ens sprickan i väggen hålla honom från att höra blodet pulsera inuti hennes ådror eller känna den intensivt söta lukten av hennes svett.  
>Han är likt ett djur på jakt, hans sinnen på helspänn, för det är vad han är. Den instinkten går inte att förtrycka. Det är hungern som driver honom.<br>Kanske har han överskattat sin självkontroll. Han hade trott, att kanske efter alla dessa år..  
>Tanken på Carlisle, instängd och fastspänd, borde ha förvarnat honom.<br>De hade alla hört de vansinniga skriken blandas med desperat bedjan. En oupphörlig ström av vildsint galenskap, som taget ur Jekyll and Hyde. Experimentet pågick i två veckor. Det var Carlisle själv som hade instigerat och bestämt hur experimentet skulle fortlöpa. Ingen fick komma in i rummet, ingen fick tala med honom och ingen fick, under några omständigheter, lösgöra honom från sina bojor. Två veckor var allt han klarade. Två veckor var allt de behövde för att förstå. Två veckor som borde ha varit tillräckligt för att förhindra uppkomsten av den typ av situation Edward nu befann sig i.  
>Vad hade han trott? Vad hade <em>han<em> egentligen för chanser, om inte ens en trehundra år gammal vampyr klarade av det?

De hade kommit fram till Goat rocks strax efter tre. Denna plats som i vanliga fall brukade vara en fristad, en oas där de kunde leva ut sin rätta natur utan att behöva oroa sig för upptäckt. De enda vakande ögonen tillhörde pumorna och björnarna, och de skulle snart vara döda.  
>De gröna träden reste sig höga här. Terrängen var svårframkomlig och tätbevuxen och erbjöd perfekta vandringsmarker för de stora rovdjuren. Det var således en allmänt dålig plats för alla former av friluftsliv, såvida det inte var just detta som lockat i första hand.<br>Det som skulle utgöra en välbehövd lättnad efter dagar av gnagande hunger avbröts plötsligt av att Carlisles mobil ringde.  
>Han tittade på displayen och gick undan, medan Emmet förväntansfullt spejade ut över nejden. Hans stora gestalt kastade långa skuggor över berget.<br>Edward tittade bortåt den parkerade bilen där Carlisle stod med blicken sänkt. Pannan var rynkad under det ljusa hårfästet. Någonting med samtalet tycktes besvära honom.  
>-"Okej. Tack, Alice"<br>En obehaglig rysning färdades längsmed Edwards ryggrad. Varför hade Alice ringt till Carlisle när hon visste att de åkt iväg till Goat rocks? De möjliga anledningarna gick att räkna på en hand. Han kände av den växande oron som kom från Carlisle och lät blicken vila vid tinningen.  
>"<em>Inte nu. Det är för farligt. Bella.."<br>_Plötsligt såg han upp och mötte Edwards blick. Tankarna skiftade och bytte spår, började handla om hypnagoga hallucinationer, en talang Carlisle utvecklat många år tidigare men det var för sent och han insåg snart sitt misstag.  
>- "Edward.." sade han lågt och tog ett steg emot honom. Rösten var myndig men blicken plågad.<br>– " Vad sa hon? Vad sa Alice?" Orden lämnade hans läppar i from av ett dovt morrande.  
>- "Edward, du måste äta. Vi tar hand om det senare."<br>- "Carlisle!" Nu kunde han knappt hålla tillbaka sitt ursinne. "_Vad_ sa Alice?"  
>Carlisle suckade uppgivet och lät händerna falla utmed sidorna. Han kastade en kort blick bort mot Emmet, som iakttog samtalet med sänkta ögonbryn och knutna nävar.<br>- "Harry Clearwater berättade om vårt övertramp. Indianerna är i uppror och Jacob är på väg till Bella." Han tog ännu ett steg närmre och sträckte ut sin bleka hand som glittrade till i solljuset. "Du måste äta, Edward. Det är alldeles för farligt att åka till henne i ditt tillstånd."  
>De sista orden nådde knappt Edwards öron när han vände om och satte av nedför berget. Han hörde ropen eka efter honom och visste att de inte var långt bakom, men han var snabbare. Trädgrenarna piskade mot huden och slet i hans kläder. Det blossande ursinnet, som pumpade runt i kroppen, drev honom att öka farten. Goat rocks låg snart bakom honom.<p>

Luften i rummet börjar bli kvav. Slöheten har ersatts av spastiska ryckningar som färdas nedåt genom kroppen och mynnar ut i fingerspetsarna. Huvudet dånar och det gnager, sliter, river inifrån.  
>- "Edward" Hennes stämma är så mjuk och tunn. Oskyldig. Den gör allting värre. Han lyfter huvudet ur sina händer och bländas av ljuset. Han borde aldrig ha kommit dit. Han borde aldrig ha låtit henne komma nära överhuvudtaget. Det var ett misstag, det är uppenbart nu.<br>Scenariot som drivit honom nedför berget och hela vägen tillbaka till Forks hade bara existerat i hans huvud. En paranoid skapelse ur hans desperata, svältande tillstånd. Jacob var inte där. Hade aldrig varit där. Alice hade sett fel.  
>Han för fingret över sprickan. Den känns större nu, djupare, mer svåröverkomlig.<br>- "Förlåt mig"  
>Hans kropp rister till vid ljudet av hennes röst. Den mest fantastiska röst i världen. Sakta vrider han på huvudet och ser in i hennes rödgråtna ögon. Det mörka håret som hänger ner över hennes smala axlar luktar hallon. Bröstkorgen höjs och sänks under hennes långsamma, återhållna andetag.<br>Om hon bara hade lyssnat.  
>- "Bella.."<br>Den tunna kropp darrar till, som i en rysning. Det är över på en halv sekund men han lägger märke till det. De minimala skakningarna, den minimala förändringen i hennes ögon, en minimal uppstramning över de bleka läpparna. Det är hans röst som orsakar det. Allt detta lägger han märke till. Detta, och de röda strecken över hennes hals.  
>Breda. Flammande.<br>Han lägger märke till pulsen som sakta bultar under halsens tunna hud och två centimeter ovanför nyckelbenet, intill struphuvudet, de två perfekta avtrycken efter hans tummar.


End file.
